A Night to Remember JeanxMarco
by ChoChoBun
Summary: Jean and Marco are arguing about a misunderstanding involving Mikasa. Marco thinks Jean is cheating on him, so Jean decides to show him how important Marco is to him.


Jean and Marco are arguing about a misunderstanding involving Mikasa. Marco thinks Jean is starting to care for her more then him.

*~v~*

Rage bubbling inside, Marco finally snapped.

"Well then why don't you just fuck her instead!"

"WELL MAYBE I WILL! AT LEAST SHE CAN ACTUALLY HAVE KIDS!"

Marco flinched back at Jean's screams, tears coming to his eyes. All color left Jean's face as he realized what he had just said.

"M… Marco…"

The taller boy turned away from Jean, trying to hold back his tears. With guilt racking his body Jean walked over to Marco and gently put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I-I didn't mean it like that…. I'm so sorry..."

Marco turned to face the shorter man, his face wet with tears. Jean gently grabbed Marco and pulled him into an embrace, allowing the freckled boy to cry onto his shoulder.

"Marco…. I'm so sorry. you know you are the only one I love, I would never leave you…. I can't imagine life without you."

snifeling, Marco pulled away to look at Jean while wiping away his tears.

"I know you do… i shouldn't have accused you of cheating... I should have known better… I'm sorry."

Jean smiled gently at the man in front of him, who he held so dear. reaching out, the smaller man carefully held Marco's hands.

"Y'know…. We could always have a family of our own... with just the two of us.."

Marco's freckled cheeks turn a light pink as he stares down at their entwined hands.

"Y-yah... I'd like that…"

Marco smiled as he kept his gaze down, too shy to meet Jean's eyes.

"Marco.. D-do you want to get married..? Y'know..one day?

The taller boys head shot up in surprise, he was not expecting the others words. Marco's gaze dropped from Jean's eyes again, this time fixed on the shorter boys shoulder, his blush deepening.

"y-y-yes... I-I would like that very much... I w-would also like... To have kids one day... That is if you want to…"

Marco tentatively brought his gaze up to look Jean in the eye, uncertain of what his lovers reaction would be. To his delight the shorter man's cheeks were a light pink.

"Y-yeah, if they're with you I wouldn't mind having them at all…"

Jean looked away from his lover, too embarrassed by the words escaping his mouth.

"Well…. I just hope we make it through the titans to be able to raise a family…."

Jean's gaze snaps back towards Marco, the black haired boy staring out a window at the falling rain. He could see the pain and worry in the freckled boys eyes, the ever present fear, that they may not make it through this life.

"Marco…"

Jean gently lays a hand on Marco's cheek, turning his head so that they can look into eachothers eyes.

"I love you so damn much.. I will fight as hard as I can to grant your wish!"

The multicolor haired boys words stopped Marco, leaving him at a loss for words. Jean moves in closer and gently kisses the freckles on his lovers cheeks.

"Jean I-"

Jean cuts him off with a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Marco in a loving embrace

"mmmmm…"

Marco melts into the shorter boys touch, wrapping his arms around his lovers shoulders. Jean grins and licks the bottom of his lovers lips, begging for entrance as his fingers entwine themselves in Marco's chocolaty black hair. Marco slowly opens his mouth, allowing his lover the access he so desperately longed for, letting out a soft moan as Jean runs his tongue along Marko's. His hands gripped the back of Jean's shirt, forcing the shorter man to bend back a little at Marco's battles for dominance. Jean lets out a little gasp as Marco does this and grins thinking he's not going to give up too easily. Kisses back harshly as he moves one hand down to Marco's ass and squeezing it as he grins into the kiss. Jumping a little Marco lets out a squeak of surprise and allows Jean to push him up against the wall of their room, pinning him in place. Marco's mind races as Jean continues to ravage his mouth. Should he submit or should he use his height to dominate the shorter male who's currently causing him to see stars? Jean smirks at Marko's reaction and continues to kiss his soft tender lips, pressing against him as he trails a hand down the taller man's side, moving his kisses down Marko's neck trying to find his sweet spot. Marco's breath has become heavy, trying to clear his clouded mind but all he can think of is Jean's soft lips on his neck, his rough hands gripping Marco's sides. He can feel Jean's lips move back up his neck, kissing and licking his way towards Marco's ear. Then plants a tender kiss behind Marcos ear causing a rather loud moan to escape the black haired boys lips. Jean holds back a moan upon hearing Marco's and continues to kiss and suck at the sensitive spot, his hand going farther down Marco's side, tugging at the waist of his pants with his slender fingers as he started moving his hips against the boy he deeply had feelings for.

"A-ahhh! J-Jean... Hmm. Wait... I... I think we should move- ahhh!"

He tried to pry the shorter boy away so he could say what he needed.

"We should move to the bed... Please."

Jean frowns, breathing heavily.

"Fine."

He said in a husky panting voice, the shorter male pulled Marco away from the wall and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him quickly. The two toned hair boy started picking up the pace again, grinding their hips together as he started taking off the taller boys shirt. Marco works quickly in removing Jeans shirt as well, sliding it off his slender frame and onto the floor forgotten. The taller boy flips his lover over so as he is now the one on top.  
"My turn"  
Marco says, his voice much deeper due to his eagerness. He quickly descends upon Jean's porcelain skin, kissing over his collarbone. His hands trace over the squirming man beneath him as he leaves a stream of love marks over Jean's shoulders. The shorter man let out a loud moan as he arched his back towards Marco's touch, basking in the love of Marco's touches as he clutches the sheets.

"Ahhh...M-marco...Just do me a-already..."

He panted out between his moans, wrapping his arms around the freckled boy, hands tugging at Marco's dark midnight hair. Marco quickly trailed kisses down his lovers body as he undid Jean's belt and zipper then removing his pants and boxers in one swift motion, releasing Jean's erect member. Looking up Marco met Jean's gaze, his golden eyes glazed over with lust and anticipation for what was to come. Grinning softly, Marco thought to himself.

' _oh this will be a night to remember'_


End file.
